This application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to systems and methods for delivering a stored message to a satellite radio receiver.
For many people, the ability to access stored messages such as text or voice messages has allowed them to become more productive, both at work and at home. Although accessing messages from the home or office has become a very common practice, accessing such messages while drying a vehicle has not become as common. There are many people who do not possess a mobile device capable of receiving stored messages. For those who do possess such a device, accessing messages via the device while driving a vehicle can be relatively unsafe and relatively expensive. For example, accessing stored messages via a wireless telephone or pager usually requires a driver to take their eyes off the road for a period of time. In addition, the airtime used to access the stored message is often billed at a relatively expensive rate.